When Will I Get My Antlers?
by Tangled4ever
Summary: Bambi is upset about not having his antlers yet, and asks his dad a second time, "When Will I Get My Antlers?"


**Hello again! A few weeks ago, we had to write a short story in English, and my English teacher let me write a FanFiction. Hope you like it!**

**When Will I Get My Antlers?**

The Great Prince let out a tired groan, "Where on Earth is he?"

It had been a long day of making sure the forest was safe, and the Great Prince was on his way home. Well, at least he would be if he could find Bambi.

Just then, he heard the familiar sound of beating wings coming towards him.

"Good evening, Prince!" Friend Owl smiled, landing on a nearby branch.

"Evening, Owl," the Great Prince smiled back. "Have you seen Bambi anywhere? He's vanished, it's starting to get dark and I'm getting worried."

"I think I saw him heading towards your den. He looked unhappy about something," Owl replied, gesturing in the direction of their den with his wing.

"Thanks, Owl!" the Great Prince smiled, and started walking towards the den. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After walking for a few minutes, he reached the den. Bambi was lying down inside, facing inwards.

"Bambi?"

Bambi looked over his shoulder briefly, before sighing and looking away.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Bambi replied, not meeting his father's eye.

"Really?" he asked, lying down next to his son. "You could've fooled me! Come on, what's troubling you?"

Bambi remained silent for a moment before he finally spoke, repeating his question from just under a week ago. "When will I get my antlers?"

"You asked me that about a week ago."

"I know, but Ronno's being really mean to me because of it!" Bambi sighed, resting his head against his father's side.

His father sighed, "Bambi, don't listen to him! He's just jealous!"

Bambi sat upright and looked at him, confusion clear on his face, "Of what?"

"Well, for one thing, I bet he doesn't have the guts to distract a pack of dogs to save another deer like you do!" he replied, giving Bambi a wink, a small, cold shiver running down his spine as the memory of Bambi falling from the cliff came to his mind.

"And he doesn't have a wise, incredible father like me either!" Bambi smiled, before releasing a sad sigh. "But still! Every time he does something to upset me, like today, when he teased me about not having my antlers yet, he just makes me feel so... what's that word again?"

"Useless, inferior?" his father suggested.

"Yeah, that's it. In-fe-ri-a," Bambi replied, carefully pronouncing the syllables.

"Listen, Bambi. You're not inferior! You'll never be inferior, especially not to me!" the Great Prince smiled, nuzzling his head against Bambi's. "Don't worry, son. You'll get your antlers soon!"

He sat up and saw tears rolling down Bambi's face.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Bambi. Now, I think it's high time you were asleep!"

A cheeky grin appeared on his face, "Does it matter that I've been eating blossoms recently?"

"Just teasing!" Bambi laughed, seeing the look on his dad's face.

He sighed in relief. He loved his son more than anything, but in Bambi's case, 'blossoms' and 'before bed' meant very light sleep for him.

"Trouble," he teased. "Come on, get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow."

Bambi yawned, and nuzzled his head into his father's side, "Good night Dad. I love you!"

"I love you too, Bambi!"

With a small smile on his face, Bambi's eyes fluttered and he fell asleep.

'Please. Please let Bambi get his antlers soon,' the Great Prince silently wished, looking at his sleeping son. Resting his head on the ground next to Bambi, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The Great Prince woke up bright and early the next morning.

He sat up and yawned, "Good morning, Bambi."

He looked around the den, but couldn't see him.

"Bambi?" the Great Prince called softly.

"DAD!" Bambi screamed from somewhere outside.

The Great Prince shot up and took off like lightning in the direction the scream came from. He kept running until he reached the river. He looked around the area, and saw Bambi standing nearby.

"Bambi!" he called. Bambi turned around and smiled.

"Bambi, are you okay?" he asked, running up to his son's side.

"Dad, my antlers! My antlers are finally coming through!" Bambi cheered, bowing his head to show his dad. The Great Prince looked closely at Bambi's head, and sure enough, a pair of antlers had started growing on his head.

"Well, well, well," the Great Prince chuckled, and added teasingly, "Seems like only yesterday, you were complaining about not having your antlers yet!"

Bambi rolled his eyes and laughed, "Dad, it WAS only yesterday!"

"See, I told you you would get your antlers soon!"

"And you were right!" Bambi smiled. "Thanks, Dad!"

The Great Prince smiled back at him, "You're most welcome, Son."

Bambi laughed and started bounding round in circles, repeatedly yelling, "Woohoo!"

The Great Prince laughed as Bambi began splashing happily in the river. With a contented sigh, he looked up to the sky and whispered, "Thank you!"

**What do you think? Loved it? Hated it? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
